Of All The Things To Lose
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: He doesn’t usually lose things, but through it all, he ended up gaining something unexpected. Axel x Roxas. Roxas x Namine.


He doesn't usually lose things, but through it all, he ended up gaining something unexpected. Axel x Roxas. Roxas x Namine.

This took a while for me to post up. I was distracted by…something...Hehe…

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the cloudless skies. Birds cawed and flew about from tree to tree, post to post. Children screamed and ran about the area, excited to go from one attraction to another, followed by their worn-out parents.

A dirty haired blond boy shook his head in mild dismay as he watched a father chase after his over-eager daughter around the seating area by the pools.

"I don't get how kids have so much energy. I mean, look at their parents!" he cried out as he waved his hand towards the said people, "They look just about ready to collapse." He shook his head again and let out a tired sigh, feeling his energy drained from him very suddenly.

A soft slap landed on his shoulder and he turned his head to stare at the abuser of his personal space, "Oh be quiet Hayner, you were like that before, I'm sure." The brunette girl smiled.

The said person snorted, "No way. I'm sure I was a lot tamer than _that_." He pointed out to another boy who was throwing a tantrum after he found out he was far too short for a particular ride, then he heard a snort and retorted quickly, "Shut up Roxas."

"Shutting up." The blond boy grinned with a shake of his head and he turned his head in time to see a perfectly executed cannonball jump into the pool.

"So guys, what's next?" a chubby boy with a headband around his head asked as he continuously leaned back and forth his chair that was balanced on two legs.

"Wanna try that one?" the brunette girl suggested with a point of her finger.

All heads turned and they saw some kids going two by two on a particular ride. It was a mini rail which is about one storey high above the ground and it required some manual paddling to get from the start of the ride to the end.

"You reckon we could get a good view from that?" Roxas asked with a tilt of his head.

"Maybe," Hayner shrugged and got up from the cheap plastic lawn chair, "We should at least try it once."

The girl giggled, "You say that for rides but not food?"

"No way in hell am I _ever_ eating eels or unagi, whatever shit you call it, you got that?" he warned with a point of his finger.

She sighed as she shook her head in disappointment and got up from her seat, "I told you that it's delicious." She tried to convince him.

"Yeah, right." He scoffed and walked towards their next attraction.

There was a small queue of people who patiently waited for their turn up the stairs to get on the ride. When a small transport carrier came on, two people got on and rode away. When another came by, only one person got on but chased after the previous two.

Slowly, one by one, or two by two, the queue of people moved until it was eventually their turn.

Hayner paired up with Roxas and went on ahead first while Olette paired up with Pence and left shortly after.

"Pretty good view." The blond boy spoke as he looked around while his legs did the manual labor of paddling along the suspended rail way.

"It's so-so." The other boy shrugged and paddled along with his friend, "At least we get to do a bit of exercise. God knows that Pence needs it."

A shout came from behind them, "Hey! I heard that!"

"It's your ears! They're playing tricks on you! I said nothing!" Hayner shouted back with a grin on his face.

"LIAR!!!"

Roxas laughed and a sudden gust of warm wind blew at them. It caught him off guard as he laughed and he noticed at the last second, his hat flying away.

"Oh shit!" he cursed and quickly brought his hand up to his head, but the hat was missing.

He stopped paddling and watched as his favorite black and white checkered sports hat flew down onto the stomach of a guy who looked as though he was sleeping under the shade. The guy woke up with a slight jolt and he stared with drowsy eyes at the foreign item lying on his abdomen.

"What, the fuck?"

The blond panicked, "Um, sorry!" he shouted and got the attention of the stranger, there was a soft bump from behind them where his two other friends couldn't slow down in time because the carrier didn't have any brakes, "That's my, hat..." He finished off lamely, feeling embarrassed quite suddenly.

"Didn't you know it's rude to throw stuff at people _and_ while they're sleeping?" the stranger smirked.

"Sorry." He apologized and wished he could just jump off the mini rail and run away.

"I wasn't being serious you know." He spoke as he got up from the floor and kicked one of his other friends to wake up to tell them that he'll be off for a little while.

Somebody nudged the blonds' shoulder, "Come on Rox, you'll get it back later. Keep paddling." Hayner spoke as he started to paddle forward.

"Alright." He could feel the heat from both the sun and his cheeks.

After an embarrassing ride (on Roxas' part) where the stranger obediently followed after them, they got off the ride and the blond got his hat back.

"Thanks." He spoke as he took his hat back and looked up at the other person.

"No problem. Keep it on your head next time." He smirked, gave a wink and saluted before he turned around to go back under his little spot beneath the tree.

"Yeah…" he sighed out in relief and pulled his hat back onto his head then he turned around and watched as his friends tried to suggest what else they could do at the water-theme park.

After they took a look at the map of the place, they decided to go on the paddle boats next. It required a bit more manual labor than the mini rails and it left Pence feeling a little tired but after that attraction, they went to the bumper boats and managed to get a little soaked from it.

They wanted to have a go at the race cars, but they needed to go back to wear some sensible shoes first. Sandals and flip-flops weren't good enough i.e. not safe enough.

"Mine was rigged I tell you! The freaking brakes didn't work around corners!!" Hayner cried out after he came last out of all of them.

"Maybe you should consider getting driving lessons Hayner." The chubby boy laughed as he walked along side his friends.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." He growled out and crossed his arms with a pout.

The only girl of the group giggled, "So guys, what's next?" she took out the mini map she had folded in her pocket.

"Food?"

"You're always thinking about food Pence." Roxas smiled with a snide expression as he walked with his hands in the pockets of his black and white swim trunks.

"Wanna hit the pools? Or go for the dry rides first?" Hayner suggested as he leaned closer for a better look at the map.

"I think we should try the rides that won't get us wet first, then we eat, rest and then go swimming." The black haired boy spoke as he pointed to the middle of the map where a large pool was.

"You just want to eat, admit it." the dirty haired blond smirked and scratched the underside of his ear.

"Well, _I_ think we should do what he said." Olette proposed as she proceeded to fold the map back and put it into her pocket once again.

"Ok, fine, whatever." Hayner threw up his arms and gave up, "Let's hit the crazy mirrors."

The group of four went from one attraction to another. They waited patiently for their turn for rides unlike some snot-nosed little brats who think they could have anything in the world.

They took their time going from one place to another, not running all over the place like some kids who have too much energy to spare.

And after all that, they decided to hit the cafeteria to buy some snacks and food to refuel their tanks and relax a little.

"Ok, so, what next?" Hayner asked as soon as Roxas got back from changing his footwear back to sandals.

"I wanna get on the chair lift." The brunette girl spoke as she dabbed some sunscreen lotion onto her face.

"That thing's boring. Can't you pick something else Olette?" Hayner whined and readjusted his sports hat with a flick of his finger.

"I don't hear _you_ making any suggestions." She pointed out and placed the cap back on the bottle, "Bear in mind that we just ate ten minutes ago."

"Party pooper." He pouted as he fully sat back in his seat and pushed his whole weight to two legs of the chair.

"Just trying to look out for you." She smiled sweetly and stuck the bottle back into her large, white shoulder bag.

Roxas rolled his eyes and got up from his cheap plastic lawn chair, "Alrighty, the chair lift it is!" he announced and started his trek towards their new destination. The others followed him and occasionally made notes to check out another ride afterwards.

When they got to the chair lift, the line to get on wasn't quite that big, since people would normally get on two by two. Although there was a height requirement. Not that it mattered much to them but a few kids and their parents couldn't get on, so it cut the waiting time down by a bit.

When their turn came, Hayner decided to go with Pence and Roxas paired up with Olette.

The blond wiggled his toes a little as soon as he sat down. He thanked the person who helped put the safety bars down and Olette did the same.

After a fair distance away from the start, they started to notice things, "Hey look, I see a shoe." The girl pointed out with a laugh then stopped half-way, "Is that a broom?"

Roxas looked down and raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Indeed it is." He nodded his head.

"I wonder how it got there." Olette wondered as she gripped her chin in thought.

"Maybe the janitor got lazy and decided to take a lift up." He suggested and turned to look at the girl and they suddenly bawled out in laughter.

Half way through their tears of mirth, the chair lift suddenly stopped and lurched forward just a bit, but it was enough to send one of the blonds' sandals over.

"Oh shit." He cursed again and watched as his shoe fell over and landed on a particular guy's head.

"What the fuck?" his hand shot up and grabbed the item and he looked up to the perpetrator, "You again?"

"Sorry!" his cheeks reddened as he apologized.

The stranger shook his head in mild dismay with a smirk on his face, "So what, you wanna throw the other shoe down too?" he asked as he held the hand that held onto the said item to block out the rays of the sun.

"Er…" he choked on his words and ignored the giggles that came from the brunette girl beside him.

"I won't run away with it." he smirked, "Scout's honor!" he held the shoe over his heart while his friend with an interesting hairdo laughed.

"Come on Roxas, you're embarrassing me." The girl giggled.

"_I'm_ embarrassing _you_?!" he turned to hiss at her.

"You look stupid with only one shoe on." She pointed out to his dangling feet and he had no choice but to agree.

"Ok then…" he sighed as moved his eyes back to the stranger, "Ready?"

"Was ready a minute ago."

"Whatever then." He shrugged, and gently slipped his sandal off with a slight huff and watched as it fell into the waiting arms of the other.

"See you up top." The other person saluted and started his ascent up to the very top through winding pathways and the people who passed by.

The ride finally started again and it gave a slight shock to both riders, Olette had grabbed onto Roxas' arm for some support while the blond had gripped onto the handle bars and the arm-rest.

Along the ride, Roxas occasionally caught sight of a familiar person through the gaps in the trees and the attractions that sometimes blocked his view.

After about another five more minutes, the safety person lifted the bars, they hopped off the ride and walked towards the exit where two familiar people awaited for them.

"Thanks again." Roxas spoke as he reached out for his sandals.

"No worries, keep it on your feet next time." He smirked, gave another salute and walked away with his friend.

"Yeah…" he smacked his forehead in embarrassment and threw his footwear onto the floor and got them on. When he turned around to his friends, they were talking to a group of teenagers about their age.

"I am loving that top you're wearing! It totally matches the pants and they seriously compliment your eyes." A red haired girl spoke to Olette.

"They are such a pretty green." The pale blonde haired girl spoke with awe.

"Really? Thank you. My friends think my swimsuit has too much orange." She giggled and they continued to talk about their swimsuits.

"Have we met before?" Hayner asked a brunet haired boy with scrutinizing eyes.

"Er, I don't think so?" he gave a one shoulder shrug.

"Maybe we've walked passed each other a few times." The dirty haired blond suggested although he wasn't entirely convinced himself.

"So err…guys? What next?" Roxas asked as he included himself into the group conversation.

"Well…" the silver haired boy started, "We were just about to head down for the pools."

"We haven't decided what to do next yet." Pence brought up as he walked over to the rails and stared at the theme park from the high view.

"Oh! I know!" the red haired girl cried out and gained the attention of everybody, "Why don't we all hang out together? You can join us! And it looks like you guys haven't gone swimming yet." She smiled as she clapped her hands together.

"Good idea!!" Olette cried out happily and the two girls shrieked in happiness.

"Let's take the lifts down." The red haired girl suggested and moved to the brunet boy, "I'm paired up with Sora!"

"I'm with Pence!" Hayner quickly exclaimed before he thought about it.

"I'll go with Ri-" the blonde girl started but was cut off.

"Olette will go with Riku and Namine can go with him!" the red haired girl pointed to the blond boy.

"Huh?" but before he could say anything, the blonde girl was pushed forward and Olette was not too gently shoved towards the silver haired boy.

"Alright! It's settled, so let's go!" she moved onward and dragged Sora behind her and waited for her turn.

Roxas let out a tired sigh and slipped his sandals off again.

"Why are you taking your shoes off?" the girl asked and stared at him quizzically.

"Err…I lost them on the way up but somebody picked them up for me." He reasoned as he picked up his shoes and held onto them firmly.

"Oh, that's good." She smiled and turned her head to her friends who waited in queue with a partner, "Shall we go?"

"Yup." He nodded and went after her.

They watched as her two friends got on first, followed by two of his friends, then a mix of each of their friends and finally, the two of them.

It was a fairly awkward silence for Roxas although the girl seemed pretty ok with it.

"So er…What's your name?" he tried to start a conversation.

"I'm Namine. And you are?" she introduced herself with a kind smile.

"I'm Roxas." He almost choked on his words when he looked into her blue eyes then forced his eyes away, "Um…That's Olette." He pointed to the girl who sat beside the boy. "The guys in front are Hayner and Pence. Pence is the guy with a headband around his head." He pointed out and averted his eyes away and stared at the ground below.

She continued the conversation, "The guy beside Olette is Riku and the other guy's over there is Kairi and Sora. She can be a bit pushy at times." She smiled and tucked a bit of her blonde hair behind her ear and leaned over to look at the ground. "Hey look, I see a hair-tie in the pool."

Roxas looked out of curiosity and spotted the item.

"There's another." She pointed to the right and the blonds' eyes followed.

"I've been here once before. It was about five or so years ago." He started talking out of randomness, "I found a ten dollar note in the pool."

Namine started to laugh, "I found a five dollar note before. My brother found a twenty."

"What? No way!" he cried out in shock. "I can't believe people swim with money in their pockets."

"Oh well, you know, you don't wanna continuously carry your wallet around, and you don't wanna always go back to your bags for some money." She pointed out as she continued to look around for something unusual.

"True." He nodded his head in agreement, "Oh hey, there's a pair of shoes there." He pointed to the roof of a particular building.

"The person must've decided to kick the other shoe off since they couldn't get the other one back." The both of them laughed at the comment.

After they got off the chair lift, they decided to go back to where their bags were but they promised to meet again by the pools.

"We'll dunk in the pools first before we hit the water-rides. Man, it's gonna be _awesome_!!" the dirty haired blond almost elbowed the black haired boy in excitement.

"Alright! See you in five!" Kairi held out a hand and immediately darted off with her friends. And not five minutes later, complete in their full swim gear, shirts off, sandals, hats and other bags stuffed away in their lockers, they met again in the shaded area by the sign that said 'No Diving'.

Hayner immediately started running to the clear blue waters and jumped in, "CANNONBALL!!!" he shouted out in enthusiasm and made a big splash. He was soon joined by Sora, then Roxas and Riku and finally Pence, who made the biggest splash of them all.

The girls decided to go in with dignity and sat by the edges with their feet in the water. They almost jumped out again.

"Oh my god, it's _cold_!!" Kairi cried out and started to hug her arms.

"That's the fun part! Come on! Jump in!!" Sora invited as he swam towards them.

"No thanks." She giggled and splashed some water onto the ever-approaching boy. "Don't come near me!!"

"Kairi! That's hurtful!!" he pouted as he stood on the pool floor and had each hand beside the girl.

"Don't you dare pull me down." She warned with a point of her finger.

"Come on Kai, it's fun!" he tried to convince her as he slowly raised his arms and rested them on her waist. "I promise."

"It's cold."

"I'll warm you up!!" that was the only warning he gave as he pulled her waist and dragged her into the pool with a scream.

"Sora you idiot!!" she laughed and splashed water on the brunet boy. "I'm cold!!" she tried to move over to the steps that led out of the pool.

"Gimme a hug!!" he chased after her and made sure she never got a step out.

There were still two more people who were smart enough to move away as soon as the brunet swam closer and they watched with grins on their faces at Sora and Kairi who were know splashing water on each other.

"Come on Olette! The water's fine! You get use to it after like…a minute!" Hayner reasoned as he ran his fingers through his soaked hair.

"A minute?" she asked again to make sure.

"Totally! I'm fine now! Even Pence is fine!" he turned his head to the said person who had dunked his head underwater. "Look at Kairi! She's not even complaining!"

"She was!" the blonde girl giggled.

Pence resurfaced with a gasp.

"Come on, you're gonna have to get in sooner or later you know?" the blond boy pointed out.

"Alright then boys. Move out of the way!" the brunette girl smiled as she took a step back and ran forward before the guys could get to a safe distance. "WHOO!!"

After the whole, 'Oh my god, its cold' ordeal from Olette, they had one last person to convince.

The blonde girl was only one step away from jumping in and just as she was about to step back to do her own cannonball jump, a kid ran past and knocked her over into the pool. She fell with a scream and crashed into the waiting arms of another person.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he held onto her firmly and looked into her blue eyes with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me Roxas." She smiled and proceeded to unwrap her arms from his shoulders.

"It's cool." He let her go and wondered if the pool had heating or the sun was a little too hot.

They all stayed in the pool till the time their fingers started to go a little wrinkly from the waters. They went from one side of the pool to another and even stood underneath the mini waterfall. The boys wanted to see who would last the longest.

Riku, Sora and Roxas turned it into a draw.

Once they got out, they decided to go for the water slides next. One of the rides required for a partner and they all decided to go with the same people they went along with for the ride down on the chair lifts.

Screams of excitement and terror echoed through the dark tunnels of the water slide and Roxas almost felt as though he was about to go deaf from it all. But it was still fun.

"I know why you seem familiar." Hayner started very suddenly in the middle of their trek up to the next water ride.

"Huh?" everybody had the same reaction and wondered if the sun finally got to his head.

"I know why Sora seems familiar to me." He reasoned as he gripped in chin in thought.

"Really? Why?" the brunet seemed interested to know.

"You look like Roxas. Or Roxas looks like you. Whatever." He shrugged and watched as everybody turned their heads from one boy to another.

Sora widened his eyes in amazement, "Wow…you're right." He concluded and stepped closer, "Are we related?"

"Er…I don't think so?" he gave a one shoulder shrug.

"Cousins? Twice removed or something?" he suggested.

"I have no idea."

"Long lost twin brother?"

"Er…"

"My other perhaps?" he tried again.

"Sora…"

"Right, topic discussion over." He crossed his wrists to form an 'X'. "For now."

The blond rolled his eyes and let out a quiet sigh.

In another ride, they could race against each other on the way down. It all really depended on how lucky you were.

"And how heavy." Hayner reasoned and earned himself a smack on the back from Olette.

"That's not nice!"

"Yeah, you big meany." Pence stuck his tongue out and went ahead to the next ride.

"Oh come on Pence! I was just joking!!" the dirty haired blond cried out as he went after him.

When the end of the day came, they were a bit reluctant to leave but agreed to exchange phone numbers.

Namine had left her mobile phone at home by accident but she asked if she could get theirs on a piece of paper.

And just as Roxas was about to give her his number with his name scribbled down above it on a small scrap of paper he found in his backpack, the wind picked up and blew the paper away.

Roxas watched as the piece of paper fluttered through the air, through blank spots in the trees, past lamp posts and finally smack into the face of a certain person.

"Oh…shit." He cursed quietly and wondered if his karma was catching up on him.

The stranger pulled the piece of paper down, stared at it and looked up for the owner of the item and his eyes finally landed on the blond. He quirked up an eyebrow in surprise and couldn't suppress the smirk from his lips.

"So…You lose things often?" he asked as the blond stepped closer.

"Not all the time, just a bad day I guess." He reasoned and watched as the red head stared back down at the paper.

"It's a pretty good day for me." He smirked as he looked up at the blond, "Roxas, right. I'll keep in touch." He stuck the paper in his pocket, saluted and proceeded for the exit of the park.

"Huh?" he turned around in confusion and watched as the red head and his friends walked away.

"See ya around Rox! It's Axel by the way. Commit that to memory. Got it?" he smirked as his friend with the weird haircut laughed.

Once they were out of sight, his friends caught up to him, "Dude, what was that about?" Hayner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude…Hell if I know." He offered with a shrug and a lop-sided grin.

* * *

Not much romance, but I think it's still nice. (Smiles) 


End file.
